Quotes
by FieldOfEternalSnow
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles all written from various quotes. Further information inside.
1. Author note

**I don't own Naruto or anything related to him.  
Some of these stories contain yaoi (male, male love) I will mark them as such so you can skip over them if you don't want to read them.. if you do however read them even if you don't like yaoi don't complain about it afterwards because I did put a warning on it.  
This is rated T because knowing me I'll probably put some bad words in there somewhere.. if it get's worse than that I'll change it.**

* * *

Well this here is a section where I will be posting some oneshots - drabble stories with a quote theme.  
I have a very healthy -cough- obsession with quotes and this idea sort of just happened...  
Meaning I suddenly had about 40 or so plots bursting like fireworks in my head and decided to go  
running across the thin line between completely sane and completely out of my mind.  
I am indeed the master of ignoring school work I should be doing.

My ownership and the status of these stories are not going to change so I will only have the disclaimer and the warnings here in the front.

**If you would like me to write a story from a specific quote send it to me and I will do my best. The only thing I ask is that you send the name of the author of the quote or say author unknown if that is the case.**


	2. Darkness

**Has a yaoi pairing**

**Humour****  
**

* * *

** Darkness isn't the absence of light... it's the absence of you.  
-- Author Unknown**

It took Iruka a while to find a reason for the sudden darkness in his life every time Kakashi left the house or even the room.

It had started almost right after he moved into the Jounins apartment and Iruka had a hard time pinpointing the cause of it.

He supposed it could be that he was becoming too attached to the guy.

They spent so much time together that every time Kakashi had to go away somewhere or on a mission Iruka felt a bit empty and lost but never before had it felt so completely _dark_ before.

Was this what came with love, from actually being in love with someone?

It hadn't been so dark after his parents had died, and although he missed him when they weren't together it was never this dark when Naruto left and he loved them, they were his family.

Maybe it was something about being in Kakashi's apartment when he wasn't there, even though it was theirs now he wasn't used to being there without him.

He really hoped he wasn't becoming that attached to the guy, I mean Kakashi was going on missions all the time and Iruka just could not bear the darkness every time he left, although it only seemed to stay until Iruka had gone out for some time. He supposed going out and meeting other people helped so every time the darkness became too unbearable that's what he did.

Iruka was deep in thought about those things when Kakashi walked in again and the light came back into his life.

"Maa, I'm sorry Iruka. I guess I'm so used to living here alone that I still turn the light of every time I leave."


	3. Habits

**Drama - Angst**

* * *

**The chains of habit are generally too small to be felt until they are too strong to be broken.  
-Samuel Johnson**

Team 7 and their habits

Everyone on team 7 has a habit. It wasn't anything serious at first, it was just how they acted around each other after all, it was just normal. How they had always been.

Naruto had always faked happiness simply because he knew no one cared if he felt bad, if anything it made people feel good to know that he felt bad and then their abusing got worse. So he pretended to be happy and ignorant all the time. He was also never a jealous or a competitive guy, he just pretended to be to hide the hurt and uncertainty he felt about why other people seemed to have it so much better than him.

Sasuke had up until now disliked everyone, it was a rule he made after the death of his clan. If he could get stronger with hate he wasn't just going to hate his brother, he was going to hate everyone and everything. He pretended he didn't need anyone else but himself. It wasn't really working but he still pretended it did, at least it stopped people from looking at him like a victim all the time.

Sakura had liked Sasuke once upon a time, at least she thought she had but she wasn't sure if it was just because everyone else thought he was so great that she had to too. She was teased so much when she was little that she did almost everything to fit in. Now she mainly pretended to like Sasuke because by doing so she could at some level still interact with her best friend Ino.

Kakashi had always pretended to be ignorant, bored and uncaring simply because he wished he could be, he had lost too many people close to him to want to be close to anyone again. So he quite simply pretended not to care and distanced himself from the world by having his face in his book, at least then people wouldn't try to get close to him. He had never had any trouble with keeping away from people but it was harder to keep people away from him.

Kakashi had had the bell test every year for his genin teams knowing that they weren't strong enough to get a bell even if they did work together and none of them ever did because they didn't teach the importance of teamwork at the academy, even when they gave them a second chance none of them showed any hint of teamwork. None of them that is until team 7. Kakashi had no ground for failing them so he had to take them on.

At first they just interacted with each other out of habit. Naruto pretended to be bursting with happiness, pretended to be jealous and competitive with Sasuke up to the point where he pretended to like Sakura in order to get her to like him more than Sasuke and therefore beat him at something.

Sasuke pretended to hate everyone on his team and that he didn't need any of them.

Sakura still pretended to like Sasuke and was mean to Naruto simply because everyone else was and she didn't want to get picket on for siding with him.

And Kakashi pretended he didn't care one bit about his new team.

But then some things started to change. They slowly became friends and eventually felt as tight as a family.

Naruto finally felt like he could stop pretending to be happy when he was not, he now had people who would care if he was feeling bad. He knew why people treated him badly and he felt he could tell his team about it without them hating him for what he was. He didn't need to pretend to dislike Sasuke and compete with him at everything, they could stand together now instead of against each other.

Sasuke finally realized that he didn't have to pretend he didn't need anyone. He didn't have to pretend to hate his team. His team made him strong not weak and with them he was stronger than he could ever hope to be alone. To them he wasn't a victim, he was a survivor. He didn't get their pity, he got their encouragement.

Sakura finally felt she really belonged. No one would tease her or pick on her for being herself. She could stop pretending to like Sasuke and proudly state who she really liked. She could stop pretending to dislike Naruto and treat him like the brother she thought of him as. She could stop her endless competition with Ino and go back to being her best friend.

Kakashi finally realized that he cared very deeply for his team and that he wouldn't have it any other way. He would do anything for them. He could stop ignoring Naruto the most because he cared for him the most. He could stop being hard and cold towards Sasuke because he reminded him of himself and he didn't want Sasuke to get attached to people like he had, they had both lost to many people they cared about as it was. He could stop pretending he didn't care about Sakura because she wasn't as physically strong as the guys and he had therefore deemed her as the most likely to die first of his new team mates.

They could all stop pretending.

They could all take down their masks.

But they never did.

The chains of habit were to strong and none of them could break it.

So the chain of their team broke instead.


End file.
